


Budding Rebellion

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Episode Related, Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon, F/F, Identity Issues, Origin Story, Rare Pairings, Rebellion, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Pink Diamond comes up with an idea to show the other diamonds her worth.





	Budding Rebellion

After leaving Yellow and the shattered mirror in her wake, Pink Diamond paced furiously in her room, cradling her injured arm. 

Her Pearl had gasped when she entered and tried to go to tend to her arm but Pink wouldn't stop walking back in forth in anger. 

Pearl had tried to ask her what had happened. Yellow D's fault of course, Pink muttered in her pacing. She pulled her away from the console so hard that she was surprized her massive size didn't do more damage to her tiny frame. 

After ranting about everything that had happened, Pink finally sat on her throne feeling defeated as her Pearl quickly kneeled to her side to check out her arm. Her Sapphire stood at the other side of the throne. 

Padparadscha: "Our precious Pink Diamond has returned!.. Oh my! *Gasps worried* She's hurt!"

Pearl rolled her eyes at the slow gem as she tended to her Diamond.

Pink furious mood and angered eyes somewhat unclouded at Padparadscha's worry and she picked her up and placed her in her lap.

"All shall be well soon Padparadscha... I'll show those Diamonds I'm worthy of being a ruler! I will have what I want! I deserve it!"

Pearl winced at her Diamond's sharp tone and nearviously tried to speak up, hoping to calm her. "M-my D-diamond.. P-perhaps when you're older you will have more experience to-"

Pink hit her fist against her throne with a loud bang, making Pearl fall back afraid. 

"A GEM KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO AS SOON AS THEY ARRISE FROM THE GROUND!" Pink yelled. 

Pink looked away. Her angered tone getting quieter as she continued. "I know what I am supposed to do NOW. Gems don't change over time! You of all gems should know that Pearl! You are made for your purpose and I have a purpose!"

Pink's eyes turned sad as she looked down at her gem. Upsidedown and sideways but looking upright from her point of view. So unnaturally positioned..So.. Defected and.. Not red.. Off coloured.. "If I don't fulfill my purpose... Then what's my point in the grand design of the authority?.."

Pearl: "My Diamond?.. Is there anything I can do?.." Pink shook her head.

Padparadscha: "A gem never changes."

Pink looked to her innocent peach of a gem on her lap for a moment. Then smiled, eyes mysterious with a wicked thought.

Pink: "That's right Padparadscha. I.. I have an idea."

Pearl saw a strange rebellious look in her Diamond's eyes. "W-what is it, my Diamond?"

"I want to show them that I can bring new things and ideas to the Authority! I am worthy of being a Diamond! I will show them I can be better than they think I am! More than what I was made to be!"  
I'm more than a defect. She thought to herself.

"And how will you do that My Diamond?" Pearl asked hesitantly, as she cared for her arm.

"I'm going to make a gem that can grow and be more than what they're made to be!"  
Pink look down at her gem smirking in thought. And it will be the same color and position as my gem. Just to show them up and prove pink is a valid color! As well as every time they look at it, they'll be reminded of me! It'll be my magnum opus!

Padparadscha gasps. "My Diamond has a fascinating idea! This will surely be a great start to something amazing!"

Pink smiles and pets her little sapphire's hair gently. "Yes, I'm sure it will."


End file.
